


В присутствии одного и более щенков

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Coulson Lives, Crack, Ensemble Cast, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Team, Команда, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Превращение в животных, Русский | Russian, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на промпт: <i>Локи хочет отомстить за события фильма и придумывает ужасно хитрый и коварный план - Авенджеры не смогут представлять угрозы, если их всех... превратить в щенков! Увы, дело не обходится без накладок, и использованное им оружие превращает его самого в котёнка!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	В присутствии одного и более щенков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the presence of one or more puppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570226) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



Было бы удобней, если бы после превращения на них оказались надеты ошейники, но сейчас Фил мог уже почти наверняка определить, кто есть кто.

Чёрный, как сажа, зеленоглазый котёнок, восседающий на шкафу и шипящий на всякого, кто подходил ближе, был Локи. С учётом обстоятельств, Фил оставил его там без всяких угрызений совести.

Тони, чёрно-белый бордер-колли, в данный момент растянулся на щенке, которым, вероятно, стал Брюс (терьер неопределённой породы, лохматый и упрямый). Тор оказался волкодавом, состоящим из одних ног, лап и жёсткой шерсти и потеряно скулящим на котёнка-Локи. Во всяком случае, сначала он скулил; теперь он лежал, свернувшись калачиком и уложив нос поверх хвоста, и излучал горестную растерянность. Стив превратился в щенка пит-буля, невысокого, коренастого и переполненного искренностью. В настоящее время он использовал ступню Фила в качестве подушки.

Наташа и Клинт держались вместе. Без возни и укусов, конечно, не обошлось: когда Наташа цапнула его за нос, Клинт (дворняжка с огромными лапами, не уступающими размером Торовским — лапами, до которых всё остальное пока не дотягивало) растеряно завилял хвостом, а потом попытался его спрятать, потому что Наташа принялась преследовать его и грызть за кончик хвоста, широко распахнув глаза с невинным видом, которому Фил не доверял, даже когда она была человеком. Собственно, Наташа даже не стала щенком, она оказалась крохотной лисичкой. Впрочем, выглядела она не менее домашней, чем остальные — и вообще, разве русские не проводили какие-то генетические эксперименты на лисах?

Фил как раз пытался вспомнить подробности (присматривая за щенками одним глазом, потому что Клинт и Наташа могли жаться друг к другу, но они явно не спали и молчаливо переговаривались; он знал их в человеческом обличии и мог определить, когда в дело шла телепатия), когда кто-то открыл дверь.

— Стойте, не… — начал Фил, но опоздал. 

Наташа мгновенно сорвалась с места и пулей вылетела в открытую дверь, за ней последовал Клинт. Тони тоже попытался сбежать, но Фьюри успел подставить ногу и пресечь побег.

Из коридора, где мчались на волю лисёнок-Наташа и щенок-Клинт, донеслись крики, и Фил прикрыл глаза.

—…открывайте, сэр, — закончил он.

Фьюри подхватил щенка-Тони на руки, взглянул на него, на трёх остальных, на котёнка, сидящего на шкафу, и на лежащее на столе оружие.

— Не хотите объяснить, что тут происходит? — наконец спросил он.

Это не было просьбой.


End file.
